Preschool
by Tenshuki
Summary: Ever wonder where the stories, the habits, the friendships, and the love all began for our lil HIME girls and their friends? It all started back in Preschool; where they all first met. And I get to tell the story! Mini Series!
1. Natsuki and Mai

**Me: Mini Series!!!**

**Nao: WHOOO**

**Me: This will be something that I could probably do like everyday because it'll be really short and long and fun! It'll have three parts 1. Friendships 2. Habits 3. Rivalries/Crushes**

**Natsuki: First chapter = Me and Mai!**

**Me: OH and don't think of them as young and give yourself a headache! Just think… Chibi**

**

* * *

**

Part 1 Chapter 1 - **Mai and Natsuki**

**

* * *

**

A younger girl with orange hair sat there upon her mothers foot, clutching the helpless woman's leg as she fought to get away, "Baby, I have to go to work! Preschool won't be that bad! Trust me, Mai!" the mom said, trying to pry her daughter's small hands from her leg.

Mai shook her head and gripped the leg tighter, "I don't want to mommy!! I wanna go home and watched SpongeBob all day!"

"But don't you want to play with all the other children? Look!" the woman yelled helplessly.

The girl did. The looked over and saw a few girls and boys playing on a large grass field by an old tree. Though they were kind of spread out, this one girl with blue hair was running around talking to people. Mai let go of her mothers leg and stood up, earning a sigh of relief from the woman.

Green met gray/blue, and Mai instantly clung to her mothers's leg again. The blue haired girl ran over to them and grinned a toothy grin before out stretching her hand, "Hi! I'm Natsuki Kuga! Wanna be friends?"

Mai let go of her mother's leg – the woman backed away slowly – and shook Natsuki's hand, finding comfort in a new friend. "Sure! I'm Mai Tokiha!"

"Wanna go play?" the green eyed one asked, pointing to the grassy field.

"I don't know..." the girl responded, blushing a bit.

"Cone on! It'll be really fun, I swear!" she yelled, standing up straight and saluting her friend, "I give my owth as a best friend for life!"

Grinning ear to ear, Mai stepped forward and hugged her new friend, who hugged her back just as tight. "Let's go play, Natsuki!"

"Honey, you sure you're okay?" The forgotten mother asked, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mooooom!" the girl whined, stepping to stand beside her new friend. She gave her mom that _go away you're embarrassing me_ look and motioned with her hand, "I think you should be going now..."

"Oh I get it. I'll be leaving now. Bye Mai, by Natsuki-san." The woman said, waving.

Mai ran off, waving a bit. Natsuki smiled at the woman before bowing a bit, "Bye, Old Lady-san!" she said before turning and running after her new best friend. The woman stood there, her eye twitching, and angrily stalked out the school yard.

'_I am not old...'_

Mai and Natsuki ran around all that morning until they were tired; which was about 5 mintues later. They sat down against the tree and watched the rest of the kids playing around until Natsuki squinted her eyes through the glare of the sun, "Is that girl running this way?"

"Which one?" Mai asked, sitting up and looking around.

Pointing to a girl with black hair that was indeed running towards them, Natsuk said, "She's running like a cat..."

"Let's go say Hi!" Mai said, standing up running towards the girl.

* * *

**Me: It's so short.. I seriously think i'm gonna update this everyday. Wow..**


	2. Mai and Mikoto

Part 1 Chapter 2 - **Mikoto and Mai!**

* * *

Mai ran across the small field towards the mysterious girl. Now that she could see more clearly, Mai saw that the girl was jumping up and down and chasing a butterfly around in circles. She ran by a brunette and blonde girl, one yelling and the other giggling but paid no mind to them. She stopped near the girl and stood there for a bit, waiting for the girl to stop running around and look at her. She never did. "H-Hello?"

The girl ignored her and opted for trying to bite the butterfly in the butt. Mai puffed out her cheeks and glared at both the bug and the girl, "Hey!"

Again, she was ignored as the girl crouched down and jumped up extra high. She made a leap for the bug, but it was tired and flew away. She landed back on her feet and pouted, crossing her arms, "Awww, it gots away!"

"HEYY!!!" Mai screamed.

The girl turned to her and instantly grinned, her eyes sparkling with mischief. She had short spikey hair with two small braids only an inch long on either side of her head and really yellow eyes. "Herro! I'm Mikoto Minagi!"

"Oh..." Mai giggled, blushing a bit from embarrassment, "I'm Mai Tokiha! I was trying to make you look at me, but you wouldn't!"

Mikoto grinned a bit and scratched the back of her head nervously, "Sorry, I'm weeeely hungry!" she said. One que, her stomach let out a loud growl. Mikoto blushed as Mai giggled. "Oi... you gots any foods?"

"Ummm... you can have my pudding pack at snack time!" Mai said as the idea popped into her head. Mikoto grinned and tackled the girl down to the ground in a hug. "KYA!" Mai screamed as Mikoto rubbed her head into the girl's neck. "H-Hey, get off me!"

Mikoto nodded and stood up, grinning like a baby. Mai looked up and noticed a small tooth hanging out from the girl's bottom lip. "What's with your tooth there?"

"Dis one?" Mikoto asked, grinning proudly and poking the tooth. Mai nodded and sat down cross legged with Mikoto doing the same thing in front of her. Story time! "Well I waz running around wit my couzin Reitu, and I fell and my face hit a rock like dis!" she said, raising her hands and smashing them together at the palm.

Mai gasped and cringed, "Didn't that hurt?"

"Furget about it." Mikoto said, rolling her eyes. "Well I wost a tooth, and my mommy said dis is my adult tooth, so is better! But now I can't talk too good...."

"That's okay!" Mai said, standing up. "My mommy says there's something different about me, too!"

"Mikoto wants to knows!" the girl said, standing up quickly.

"She says that even though I'm small, my boobies are already growing and by the time I'm in high school, they'll be huge!!"

"What's a boobie?"

"......Let's go ask Natsuki."

"Who's dat?"

"My Best friend for life!!"

"Yay!"


	3. Shizuru and Haruka

Part 1 Chapter 3 - **Shizuru and Haruka**

* * *

A small brunette girl sat down in the middle of the large field, all alone. She was watching the other children pay and laugh and thought about what it would be like to have a best friend. "Excuse me!" a loud voice boomed from behind her.

Shizuru turned and saw a very tall blonde girl looking down at her with honey eyes. She was blushing a bit and looked uncomfortable. Poor thing… "Ara, may I help you?" she asked innocently.

"I'm Haruka! Please to meet you!" she yelled, reaching out and roughly shaking Shizuru's hand.

Shizuru rubbed her sore hand and looked up at the girl, "Do you always yell so loudly?"

"I do not!!" the girl screamed louder, her entire face turning a bright red, "I don't scream! I'm just this loud!"

"No, you're screaming." Shizuru said back, quietly and smiling. Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and sat down cross legged, pouting. Shizuru giggled at her and stretched out her hand, "I'm Shizuru Fujino."

"Fujino? That explains the 'ara'." Haruka said, now talking at a lower and more normal volume.

"Something wrong with my Ara, Haruka-san?" Shizuru asked, narrowing her wine colored eyes at the girl.

Haruka's eyes widened as she shook both her arms and her head in a 'no', "No! It's just that you have a Kyoto accent and 'ara' is that kind of accident!!"

"I didn't have an accident..." Shizuru said quietly, making a total 180 in her mood. She looked down between her legs quietly and pouted, looking for a wet stain. Little girl accidents...

Haruka lowered her head, "No, I meant something else! Sorry, I'm still learning my birds."

"Your... words?"

"Yes!"

"So you meant... um... my Kyoto accent?"

"Exactly!"

Both girls smiled at each other happily since they had solved the problem. _'But I don't really know what she's talking about...' _Shizuru thought. "Haruka, I think we need someone smarter to help you find your words."

"Your right." the blonde sighed. She looked around and soon pointed to a little girl across the field. "Her! She's a reading a butt!"

"Book?"

"That one."

And so, the two girls got up and walked across the field to the small girl with short brunette hair and odd glasses sitting against the school building reading a book.


	4. Haruka and Yukino

Part 1 Chapter 4** - Haruka and Yukino!**

* * *

As Shizuru and Haruka were walking towards the school building and the smart looking girl, Shizuru stopped to see a woman waving her over. She stopped her friend and looked towards the woman, "Haruka, I have to go talk to my mom. Sorry."

"It's fine, I can talks just fine." Haruka said. Shizuru looked at her friend skeptically but nevertheless went and ran off to her mother. Haruka continued on her way until she stopped directly in front of the girl. "Hi, I'm Haruka!" she yelled.

The girl jumped a bit and dropped her book, watching as it sadly snapped shut and fell over. "I lost my page..." she muttered sadly.

Haruka panicked and sat down next to the girl, handing her the book with a picture of a black and white cat with a large red and white hat talking to a fish on the front and smiling nervously, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" she said quite loudly.

The girl covered her ears and looked at Haruka with a scared face. Haruka sighed and smiled at the girl. She had slightly red but mostly brown hair that spiked up at the end and eyes green like a plant. Feeling a her face heat up, Haruka kept on smiling, "I'm sorry. But I need your help with something."

Relaxing and giving off a sigh of relief, the girl nodded, "Sure. And I'm Yukino."

"Yukino, that a cute name." Haruka said without thinking, causing the other girl to blush heavily. "Well anyway, I have a problem that I can't think of the right bird to say sometimes, and you were reading a butt so I thought you could help me with this if you don't mend."

Yukino scrunched up her face and thought for a bit, "You mean you can't choose your words right, and saw me reading a book, and you thought I could help if I didn't mind."

"Wow, you are smart!!" Haruka grinned, making the girl blush again. "I knew it cause you were reading the... book. So you rust be smart!"

"You mean, must."

"Exactly!"

Both girls grinned happily. Haruka held out her hand happily, "Let's be best friend and always be together! Until I learn all my words! Okay?"

"Yes!" Yukino said quickly, nodded and holding her book closer to her heart. Her first friend!! "Haruka, lets go play!" she said, taking the hand in front of her.

"Yea!!! Let's play Hide-and-Sink!"

"Seek."

"Whatever you said!"


	5. Mai and Tate

Part 1, Chapter 5 - **Mai and Tate!**

**

* * *

**

Mikoto and Mai were walking back to Natsuki, who was waiting for them. But a little boy stopped them after running up in front of them and standing there with a blush on his face. Mai pursed her lips together in frustration and huffed. Turning to the smaller girl beside her, she pat the girl's head and smiled, "Mikoto, go to Natsuki and say Hi to her for me! Meet her and say your name!" she said.

Mikoto grinned and nodded quickly, "Gots cha, Mai me love!" she said, nodding again and running towards the bluenette on the other side of the field.

Turning towards to young boy, Mai puffed out her cheeks at the boy, "What do you want?" she asked accusingly.

The boy grinned at her and held out his hand, "I'm Tate Yuuichi! I wanted to introduce myself!" he said happily.

Those words instantly brightened Mai's mood. "Oh, okay! I'm Mai Tokiha," Mai said, shaking the Tate's hand and grinning back at the boy, "but then why is your face all pink?"

"Oh my daddy told me about this!" the boy said, looking up like he was thinking about something, "Oh yea! My daddy said it means that I like a girl! But he also said I can't like a boy, or I won't be his son anymore."

"No way! My mommy said I can only like girls, too!" Mai said, gaping at the boy.

He looked back at her with a confused face and raised his brows, "You mean that old lady you were with before?" he asked

Mai almost nodded, but instead shook her head, "No, my younger mommy. I call her Mom instead of Mommy and she's like 5 years younger than my Mommy!"

"Woah!" Tate yelled, looking at her with shiny eyes, "You have two Moms?! And one's really young?"

"Yea! And she's really pretty too! Oh hey, if you like a guy and you can't be your dads son anymore... does that make you his girl?" Mai asked, completely curious to the boy.

He gasped and shook his spiky brown hair around, "I don't wanna be a girl!!"

Mai grinned at him and nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay! If you don't wanna be a girl, than you can like me as long as you want!"

"Wow, thanks Mai!" Tate grinned.

Mai looked over his shoulder in time to see Mikoto stomp on another boy's foot, Natsuki cheering her on, and the boy falling to the ground in pain. Her eyes widened for a bit before she looked back to the boy in front of her, "Sorry I have to go! My best friend and my other friend are being mean!"

"Oh, can I come?" Tate asked, looking excited.

Looking again and seeing Mikoto up in the tree and the boy swinging a stick at her, with Natsuki getting ready to tackle him to the ground. "No... I got to go now..." she said, running off in her friend's direction.

Tate shrugged and started walking towards the build, talking to himself, "As long as I like her, I won't be a girl! And she has two moms, it's so cool! I bet when she grows but, she'll marry a mommy too!"

* * *

**Me: You better believe it small Tate... like her as long as you want, nothing will happen...**

**Nao: ...You're creepy when it comes to Mikoto's love**

**Me: :3  
**


	6. Takeda, Natsuki and Mikoto

**Me: Ohhh this one's fun…**

**

* * *

**

Part 1, Chapter 6 - **Takeda/Natsuki/Mikoto**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki stood there and grinned when she saw Mai and some other girl coming towards them. But some boy jumped in front of them and stopped them, making her frown. Then that other girl came running towards her really fast. The girl stopped in front of her and held out her hand, "Hi! I is Mikoto Minagi! Me love Mai sent me to say Hi to you and meet you. I'm her new friend." she said.

Shaking the hand in front of her, Natsuki smiled, "I'm Mai's best friend forever, Natsuki Kuga! Who's that boy she's talking with; I don't like boys." she said, pointing to the two that were shaking hands.

"I don't like boys either! This why I love Mai!" Mikoto said proudly.

"I think we can be friends, Mikoto Minagi. Good friends." Natsuki said, grinning at the girl. Mikoto grinned back, but suddenly her face dropped. "Natsuki, boy alert!!" she yelled.

Natsuki spun around to see a boy standing behind her with his arms crossed. He was really tan and had spiky black hair, and it looked like he was disgusted, "I am Takeda! And you two are girls! And girl's have cooties!" he yelled, pointing at Natsuki.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the Takeda, but Mikoto went past her and slammed her foot down on his, making him yell out and fall to the ground. "You no talks to my friend like dat!" she yelled.

"Go Mikoto!!" Natsuki cheered on, grinning at the girl and pumping her fist in the air.

The boy got up and glared at them both, picking up a stick and pointing it at Mikoto, "I'll get you for that!!" he yelled, running at her.

"EEP!" Mikoto squeaked, running towards the tree. She jumped up high and grabbed the nearest branch, swinging and wrapping her legs around the trunk and holding on for dear life. Takeda jumped up and swung the stick at her, but missed every time. Mikoto looked down at him and stuck her tongue out at the boy.

Natsuki glared at him, "Hey! She's my friend too!" she yelled, running at the boy and tackling him to the ground.

They rolled around on the ground until Natsuki pinned the boy to the ground and sat on top of him, "You're the one with cooties!!" she yelled.

Takeda looked up at her in shock and shook his head, "I can't cave cooties, I'm a boy! But you pinned me, so you and your friend can't have cooties either... so does that make us friends?" he asked, grinning a bit.

Natsuki sat there for a moment before nodding and getting off the boy, "Friends." she said, helping him up. Mikoto came down from the tree and grinned at the boy, "Boy and Mikoto friends too?"

"Yup!" he said, grinning.

Mai ran up to them then, looking out of breath, "Natsuki! Mikoto! What did you two do to him?!" she yelled, glaring at her friends and putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't worry, girl that doesn't have cooties either, we're friends!" Takeda said before suddenly running away.

All three girls watched him go.

"He's weird." Mai said

"He's funny." Mikoto said.

"I swear, I'll ignore him for the rest of my life!" Natsuki said, shaking her head in disgust.


	7. Mikoto and Nao

Chapter 7 - **Mikoto and Nao!!!**

* * *

As the three girls watched the boy run away from them, Mikoto lunrched forward and held her head, "Ow! Someting hit my head, Mai! Natsuki, kick her ass!" Mikoto yelled, pointing to the red head behind them that was tossing a rock into the air with a cocky smirk on her face.

Mai gasped and smacked Mikoto upside her head, "Mikoto! Don't say that word! It's a bad word!" she yelled.

Mikoto rubbed her head and whimpered, clinging to Natsuki's arm, "Natsuki, make dem stop!"

Glaring at the red head across from them, Natsuki raised her middle finger and pointed it up in the air in her direction, "Go to hell!"

"Bad girls!" Mai yelled louder, smacking Natsuki also and glaring at the two girls. "If you do those things, you're bad girls! And put your finger down! That's bad too!" she glared.

The red head behind them wound up her arm, tossing the rock in her hand and throwing it directly at Mikoto's nose. It bounced off her nose, leaving a red mark. The girl laughed as Mikoto ground her teeth together. "I'm goin to go give dat shick a piece of my mind!" she yelled, marching off.

"Me too!" Natsuki yelled, trying to follow her. But Mai held her back and glared at the girl in front of her, "Oh no you don't! You need a stern talking to young lady!" Mai glared at her.

Natsuki's jaw dropped in shock, "She gets to talk to the pretty red head and I don't?!" she yelled as the two got into a large argument that would most likely last a while.

Mikoto walked don't the rest of the way until she stopped in front of the red head. "You! You were trowing rocks at me!" she said, pointing at the girl.

"Yup." The red head agreed, nodding and crossing her arms over her chest. She circled Mikoto while looking her over, her lime eyes scanning every inch of the smaller girl. Mikoto fidgeted in her spot, suddenly feeling nervous. Why was this girl staring at her? The red head stopped in front of her and grinned, nodding approvingly, "You're cute! I'm Nao. Nao Yuuki. Nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

Mikoto grinned and grabbed the girl's hand, shaking it quickly, "I'm Mikoto Minagi! Nice to meet joo, too! Wait... what do joo mean I'm cute?" she asked, letting go of the girl's hand and pouting.

Nao leaned forward towards her face and lifted Mikoto's head with a single finger, narrowing her eyes and smirking as Mikoto blushed. "You're cute. Nice face, sparkly eyes, not fat. I was thinking about talking to that other blue haired girl, but I want you as a friend more." she said.

"You wanted ta be my friend more than Natsuki?! But she's like, totalwee awesome!" Mikoto gasped in shock. Natsuki was the man. She was the man. The man!

Shrugging, Nao shook her head and leaned back again, "I dunno. She seems like... a man more than anything. I don't like men." she said.

"We don't like boys either!!" she said happily, making Nao smile softly at her. So... Natsuki was a man? No no... well her chest was kind of flat... but then again Mikoto still wasn't sure what that had to do with anything. It looked so unnatural! Wait... "So... ya tink I'm cute?" she asked out of no where.

"Oh yea." Nao grinned, leaning forward again. "Hey... would you mind if I kissed you?"

"You can kiss me! But I has one question first." Mikoto said, pushing Nao away and giving her a stern look.

Pursing her lips and rolling her eyes, Nao sighed, "Well, what is it?"

"What's a kiss?"

What, seriously? This girl didn't know what a kiss was? Nao read about them all the time in the magazines from the stores when her mom was checking out the food stuff in that long line thingy. "A kiss is when I put my lips on yours and we like it."

"So I'll like it? That sounds fun! Okay, let's kiss!" Mikoto grinned. Nao grinned back and grabbed the girl's shoulders leaning forward with her lips puckered and sticking out. Mikoto did the same and closed her eyes tight.

...

"Get away from Mikoto, you fiery headed demon from hell!"

* * *

**Me: **Check out my profile for my new poll!! Another option added for your yuri loving minds!


	8. Nao and Natsuki

Chpapter 8 - **Natsuki and Nao!**

* * *

"Get away from Mikoto, you fiery headed demon from hell!" Natsuki yelled, marching right up to the two girls and scaring them at the same time. Nao let go of Mikoto and jumped back, a look of shock on her face.

But the cat-girl just stood there happily and grinned when she saw her friend coming. "Natsuki! Dis is Nao, she says she wants to meet you! And she was gonna give me a kish!" she yelled excitedly, pointing to her lips in effect.

Natsuki glared at the red head and nodded, "Mai wants to talk to you next, Mikoto." she said simply, pointing at an impatient looking Mai. Mikoto's smile only grew wider as she ran towards the mature girl a little ways away from them. Turning to the red head, Natsuki crossed her arms, "What was that? You can't kiss her!"

"Then I'll kiss you instead." Nao said, smirking and taking a step closer to the bluenette. Natsuki felt her face heat up, which only made Nao's smirk grow, "A-ha! I made you blush! That was too easy!" she laughed.

Natsuki balled up her fists and glared at her again, "Shut up! I am Natsuki Kuga, and you won't talk to me like that!" she yelled, stepping up close to Nao and looking down at her.

Looking right back, Nao grinned. "And I'm Nao Yuuki, and I will talk to you however I want to talk to you!!" she yelled, pushing Natsuki's shoulders back.

Making an angry face, Natsuki tackled the girl to the ground, much as she had done to Takeda, but not as hard. Natsuki easily pinned a struggling Nao to the ground and smirked, feeling victorious, "Haha! I win, stupid girl."

Growling under her breath, Nao pushed with all her strength and pushed Natsuki onto her back, switching their positions, "Haha_ha_! Now, I win! You're not the only tough girl here, Kuga!" she yelled, wiping the smirk off Natsuki's face and replacing it with a frown.

Natsuki pushed and tried to get up, but Nao was able to hold her down. Finally, she gave up and relaxed into the soft grass. "Fine, you win." she said sadly.

Nao nodded and got off the girl, offering a hand. Natsuki took it and was pulled up. Still holding the hand, Nao shook it and grinned, "Let's be friends."

"I accuse you of trying to kiss me friend and then hit you, and you wanna be friends?" Natsuki asked, raising her brows and pulling her hand back. This girl was weird... friendly but in a mean way.

Nao stood there in thought and nodded. It did sound like a bad idea.. what if they got into another fight? "Okay then! Let's be rivals! And since I won the fight, you have to be my slave for the day!" she yelled, smirking.

Her jaw dropping, Natsuki shook her head, "No way!"

"You have to! It's the rules of the rivals!" Nao exclaimed. Natsuki pouted, but nodded and stood by her side, making Nao grin yet again. She had a pet puppy, finally! "Now be a good puppy-slave and go find me a something really red."

Natsuki lifted her hand and grabbed a strand of Nao's hair, pulling it out. Nao grabbed her head in pain and glared at her, "What was that for?!"

Holding up the strand of fire, Natsuki pointed to it, "Something red."

"Something else!!" Nao yelled, grabbing the hair and sitting on the ground, wondering if she would be able to put it back in her head. And she tried, too.

Natsuki shrugged and went off, trying to find something red. Maybe she would find a lady bug! Looking down at the grass, she kept walking, in search of the small red bug. But before she got very far, she bumped into someone and fell over. Looking up, she saw a girl with red eyes looking back at her.

Red!


	9. Natsuki and Shizuru

Chapter 9 - **Shizuru and Natsuki**

* * *

Natsuki rubbed her head and stared into the red eyes in front of her, "Wow... you have pretty eyes." she said, getting up and helping the girl up too.

Shizuru blushed at the compliment and giggled, "You're pretty handsome yourself, um.."

"Natsuki Kuga!" the bluenette said proudly, shaking Shizuru's hand. She grinned at the girl nervously, "Sorry I ran into you. I have to find something red for my friend Nao, and you have pretty red eyes, so would you mind if I used you?"

"Ara, using me already? Shouldn't you know my name first?" Shizuru said in a teasing voice, hiding her smirk behind her hand.

Natsuki blushed and nodded, "S-Sorry, so um, what is your name, pretty eyes?"

"Shizuru Fujino." the girl said, taking Natsuki's hand in her own and holding it tightly, "You may use me now."

"R-Right..." Natsuki sputtered, a blush coming to her cheeks again. "Well I don't really need to use you I just need to show you to my friend, and then I don't need you anymore."

Faking a gasp, Shizuru turned away from Natsuki and hunched her shoulders, "Y-You're just gonna leave me? I'll be so lonely..." she said, her shoulder moving in fake sobs.

"No, No!" Natsuki yelled. She ran around Shizuru and put her hands on the girl's shoulders, pulling her in for a tight hug, "I won't forget you! You're way to pretty to forget, so there's no way I'd ever leave you, 'Zuru!" she said, holding Shizuru closer to her.

Blushing, Shizuru hugged her back and nodded, "Okay." She pulled away from the hug and kissed Natsuki cheek.

Natsuki's eye widened as she held her now flushed cheek. She looked at the equally red Shizuru and chuckled, "What was that?"

"A kiss on the cheek, silly." Shizuru said happily, taking Natsuki's hand again. "My mommy and daddy do it. They told me that when I find a handsome boy that I like, kiss him, and make him my boyfriend."

Natsuki blinked for a bit and pointed to herself, "But I'm a girl."

Shrugging, Shizuru started walking and pulled Natsuki along with her, "I don't care. My mommy might, but my dad won't. Do you care if you're my... girlfriend?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not!" Natsuki said happily. "I'll be your girlfriend if you'll be mine!"

"Then we're girlfriends." Shizuru said happily, squeezing Natsuki hand in hers. "Hey, didn't you have to show me to someone?"

"Nao!" Natsuki yelled suddenly. She gripped Shizuru's hand and started running, pulling her 'girlfriend' along for the ride to the spot where her friend was waiting.

* * *

**Natsuki: ...We're too young to date! We're like.. 8!!**

**Me: ..5**

**Shizuru: I was always a tease..**

**Me: And a heartbreaker ;)  
**


	10. Shizuru's First Rival

Chapter 10 - **Shizuru's First Rival**

* * *

Natsuki ran with Shizuru until both girls were in front of the red head. Nao looked up at them and sat up, dropping the grsss she was playing with. She looked at Shizuru, then Natsuki, then their linked hands, "...Who's this chick? And where's my red?!" she asked, glaring at Natsuki.

Natsuki smirked at her and pushed Shizuru forward, "Check out her eyes!" she said in a victorious voice.

Leaning in, Nao looked into Shizuru's eyes to see that they were in fact, a nice shiny red. "Whoa... that's so cool!" she said, grabbing Shizuru face and moving her head around to look at her eyes better.

Shizuru pouted and pulled away from Nao's grasp, "Ara... that hurt." she muttered, rubbing her red cheeks and puffing them out.

Natsuki watched and chuckled a bit, which made Nao laugh. Shizuru glared at them both and threw her hands into the air, "What?!"

"S-Sorry 'Zuru! You just looked so cute!" Natsuki said, still laughing along with Nao.

If possible, Shizuru's cheeks got even redder. She looked to Natsuki with wide eyes and smiled a bit, but Nao ruined the moment. The red head got between the two girl's and faced Natsuki, "Hey Kuga! Let's go play on the money bars!" she said happily.

"Yes!" Natsuki cried out. The two grinned at each other and ran off towards the play ground.

Shizuru glared at Nao as she ran away. How dare that girl steal her Natsuki away! And right after Natsuki had complimented her so beautifully.

Shizuru swore that from that day on, she would forever fight Nao Yuuki in the battle for Natsuki's attention.

And she will win!

"Fujino!!!" A loud voice boomed. Shizuru turned to see Haruka a little ways away standing next to that small brunette. She smiled, glared in Nao's general direction once more, than turned and started walking to her other friends.

'_I will crush Nao.'_ she thought.


	11. Spider, Mutt

Chapter 11 - **Spider, Mutt**

* * *

Nao ran up to the play ground that was designed fun kids much older than them and ran up and small red slide, grabbing the bar at the top and pulling herself up. Natsuki opted for going to the stairs and running up them, climbing higher until she reached the top slide. "Nao! Watch this!" she yelled, sliding down at top speed.

She screamed all the way down the spiral slide, barely having enough time to stick out her legs. She hit the ground fast and fell on her butt, making Nao laugh at her, "Haha! You fell on you're butt!"

"Shut up! I'd like to see you try!" Natsuki yelled, getting up and dusting the sand off her butt.

Nao smirked at her and went to the top of the same slide, "Fine in will!" she yelled, sliding down as fast as the bluenette and screaming just as loud. She completely forgot about the bottom and hit the sand and, falling on her but and her back too.

Natsuki burst out laughing and double over, holding her middle.

The red head flushed and got up, dusting off her clothes and her hair, "Shut up, it wasn't funny!" she yelled, glaring at her friend.

Laughing even louder, Natsuki shook her head, "Are you kidding me? That was fudging hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Nao yelled, racking her brain for in insult. What word did her dad always yell and at her mom… ugh… oh wait that's it! "You're such a bitch!"

Natsuki stopped laughing and glared at her friend, "Hey! My mommy said that's a bad word!" she yelled.

"But my mommy said it just means a female dog!" Nao yelled back, mad that Natsuki was accusing her.

Pausing, the bluenette knew that Nao was right. "So… you're calling me a dog?" she asked, raising her brows.

"Yup!" Nao said, grinning at her friend, "You're a dog! A mutt!" she said as the name popped into her head. "Mutt, Mutt, Mutt!"

"I'll get you, Nao!" Natsuki yelled as she started running towards the red head. Nao screamed and ran away, towards the monkey bars. When she finally got under them, she jumped and grabbed the bars and swung herself up and clutching the other bars with her feet.

Natsuki gaped as her friend clung to the bars. She started giggling and pointed at the girl, "You're like a spidermonkey!"

"I am not a monkey!"

"Fine! You're just a spider! Spider!"

"Mutt!"

"Spider!"

"Mutt!"

* * *

**Me: And the nick names are in place!**


End file.
